


Four seasons with Venom - Summer

by Dreamers_den



Series: Four seasons with Venom [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Slice of Life, Stan Lee Cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: Another piece from series of short ideas about Eddie´s everyday life with his alien parasite. With a cameo of Stan Lee. Because.





	Four seasons with Venom - Summer

**Ice cream!**

“No,” Eddie murmured under his breath, trying not talk to himself too obviously. He tried to explain to Venom that if it´s not urgent, they can talk when they´re alone, but the symbiote seemingly didn´t care about Eddie´s reputation.

Or simply thought that food was always urgent.

**But it´s hot.**

“We had popsicle after lunch,” Eddie whispered. He couldn´t argue about the temperature, but he was already eating shitty, no need to get even more unhealthy stuff.

**We want ice cream. Buy us ice cream.**

“No. We´ll have some after we get home.”

**We want it now. There´s stand on the other side of street. Go get ice cream.**

Sighing, Eddie tried to fan himself with his hand. “You should learn to be more patient. Or to eat some healthy things too.”

“That´s true,” elder man, who was walking past Eddie, said. “Eating healthy is good for you.”

“Okay,” Eddie retorted hesitantly. The guy looked familiar, especially his gray moustache and the small dog he was walking… Surprised, Eddie realized that it was the same guy who told him not to give up on Annie. Seemed like he had more good advice for random passer-by. Eddie gave him a small nod. “Thanks, gramps.”

 **Can we eat his dog this time?** Venom asked, never letting a chance to snack pass.

As discreetly as he could, Eddie shook his head. “No.”

**Then some head. Heads are very healthy for us.**

“No heads!” Eddie hissed as quiet as he could, nervously glancing around. The other people didn´t seem to pay him any attention, but it still unnerved him to talk about eating heads in public.

 **No ice cream. No heads. You´re all rules and restrictions,** Venom complained.

“We´ll have ice cream at home,” Eddie said, fondly. It had to be hard for alien like Venom to understand human rules. Maybe he could cut him some slack. And it was still better when Venom ate ice cream or tater tots, than when he snacked on people. Even if those people were criminals.

 **Promise?** Venom asked and the hopeful tune of his voice made Eddie smile.

“Sure. Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Excelsior!


End file.
